Saying Goodbye
by starkid394
Summary: Jo is saying goodbye to the world of Harry Potter. Set during the writing of the 7th book.


AN: So this is what happens when I'm in time for homework and am not feeling math…. And I wanted to try and make my friend cry, so now I'm sharing it with you! I do not own JK Rowling or Harry Potter; this is simply my fangirl imagination

Jo sat at her desk, tears streaming down her face, her expression a mixture of exhaustion and grief. She looked down at the words she had written, "The ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face." Here she was, killing characters she had spent years developing. She had thought up their entire lives, yes now she was destroying them.

"It wasn't your fault, you know. You gave them a chance to live. You've given the a place in people's hearts"

Jo snapped her head up. In front of her stood someone she never thought she would meet again. The last time she had seen him, in a train station, he was a small, scrawny, dark haired eleven year old with glass and a funny scar. At the time she had no idea the extent of the world he would open up in her head, giving her a chance to do what she's always loved. Now here he was, a 17 year old, still a child, but looked so grown up, like he had seen too many tragedies' for someone his age.

"But how can I do that to them? To you?"

"We all have to make sacrifices' in war. It leaves its' scar, we all know that. We all know not everyone on the winning side makes it out. Some don't get to live to see the victory of their side."

"Lokk at you, Harry. So grown up. Where has all this time gone? You've gotten wiser than me, I know you're right, but it feels like I'm killing my own child."

"That just means you still love us, you've never stopped loving the true art of what you do, Jo. You still love your characters, the world you made. You still really and truly love us, that's the most we can ask for."

"Harry, how could I ever forget you? You brought light into my life when it was bad, your story let me do what I love and create a better life for my daughter. Harry, I owe my happiness to you."

"Jo, we didn't do anything, you brought us to life. Do you know what you mean to every one of your readers? You bring so much joy, so much light, to them. I've seen it in them, you've saved so many of their lives, and you've brought them together. Joanne Rowling, you created a family. You brought hope to many of them, giving them something to dream about. YOU gave them role models, people to make them laugh, and who can make them cry. You showed readers how to stand up for themselves and their beliefs. This barely begins to cover it, but thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for a bearded wizard breaking down a door on my birthday. Thank you for the only open seat on a crowded train leading to me finding my best friend. Thank you for letting a troll into that dungeon and letting Ron finally get over his dislike of Hermione. Thank you for Dobby intercepting those owls and leading me to the Burrow, to meet the love of my life. Thank you for Sirius and Lupin. Thank you for All of the Weasleys, and Neville, and Luna, and Tonks, and Mad-Eye, and my professors, and everyone. I honestly can't list all of those who made my life worth living at times. I couldn't let you end this without saying thank you for everything."

"Harry, why does this feel like good-bye?"

"Because it is. This is a chapter in your life you have to close, to move on. Write something else, never stop with your genius."

"Harry…"

"We all came to say hello, before it's time to say good-bye"

With those words, every character Jo had ever written entered her study. From Natalie McDonald, the brave little Gryffindor who battled cancer before getting the chance to go to Hogwarts, to Luna, to the Potters, to the Weasleys', to the DA, even Voldemort was there. At the front of the crowd were three small eleven year olds, with sad smiles on their faces. The Golden Trio started clapping, and it wasn't long before everyone joined in, applauding the woman who started it all for them.

For that moment, Jo was surrounded by the world she created, the one so many fell in love with

Then that moment ended, and all that was left was Harry, the boy who stuck with her until the very end, with his knobbly knees and broken glasses, this was the boy from the cupboard. This was the Harry it all began with.

"Harry, always be strong, I'll never forget you.i think it's time for you to go home, though"

He just gave her a sad smile, before running forward and hugging her tightly, as though never wanting to let go. He looked up at her, "I'm not going home, not really"

AN: Well, I just made myself cry! Hope you enjoyed it, please R&R, it means a lot!


End file.
